Relapse
by N3wbi3
Summary: I got my family killed. I lied to my friends. My teammates shouldn't trust me. I'll get them killed. I'm nothing more than a mistake. My body knows that. No wonder it's trying to kill me.
1. Mind Readers

Scene played over in my 's been nearly two months, heading for three since it happened. The way the gun went off seemed to permanently echo in my ear. The blood that splattered the floor stained the back of my eye lid. Making every time I closed my eyes I saw it over again. That girl. She had black hair, with shining blue eyes. She only looked about nineteen. She was so scared when I found her. Shaking like a leaf. Tears streaming down her face. I went off mission when I found her. I promised her I would help her. Get her out of there.

We had been sent to a hydra base in Romania. I was sent with the Twins and Cap. They went ahead, agreeing to letting me help her. All I had to do was take her outside the base. At first it was easy. Most of the guys had already been taken out so really all I had to do is avoid back-up. Though I guess I shouldn't have thought taking there test subject wouldn't have been easy.

We had gotten to the bottom floor. Step over body. Most I didn't know if they were dead or unconscious. The girl was clung to my side. Her hand wrapped around my mine. Holding her tight I remembering seeing outside the doorway. A simple glimpse before hearing the clanking of boots against the ground, heading straight for us.

I turned to face her whispering reassuring words, moving her to hide in one of the cardboard. I tell her to only come out for an Avenger, no one else. I tried to quiet her down enough to close the door, leaving it slightly open. With one last glance in her direction, I step out just as the Hydra agents walk in. Taunting them. That all I did. One smart mouth comment after the other as they held their guns in my face. I hold my hands above my head, making sure not to look in the girl's direction.

I was knocked from behind so I landed on my knees. Some laughed while the one with the gun to my head screamed at me. Searching for the girl. My only answer was to spit at him before using a few choice words. His response was take out a pistol, point it at me head ready to shoot. I didn't close my eye. I didn't hold my breath. I just stared at him. Ready to be shot. Instead the girl comes out. I react quick while all their guns turn to her.

I grab the gun in front of me and instead turned to shot the men. At the same time I see the same blue blur enter the room. Each guy just seems to drop. Except one. He has his gun pointed to the girl. I go to move, only to hear the shot go off. After thats a blur. I don't know what happened to the man or with Pietro. I just remember kneeling over the girl. My hand over her stomach. Putting pressure on the wound trying to make the bleeding stop. She was crying, using one of her hands to hold my upper arm as blood spilled out of her.

"Alex, you with us?"

I glance up at the sound of Fury voice. I nod. "Yeah, Sorry."

"As I said, now that we got all the information we needed from the Hydra base. More locations-"

His voice cuts off to me again. I happen to glance at my hands only to see blood on them. My hands shake at the sight of them. And I try my best to hide the shaky breath I let out but I know it doesn't go unnoticed. I can feel it. Looking up I see Wanda standing across the room next to Pietro. Her eyes are looked on me. Everything I'm feeling right now, everything I am seeing so is she. Her face twist as if she was herself in pain. She stumbles a little getting deeper into my thoughts. I notice her hand go to grab Pietro arm. I feel sick.

I place my hand over my mouth before running out of the lounge room and making a run for the nearest bathroom. I hear my name being called but it just background noise. I manage to make to the toilet in time only to completely loose it. I kneel in front of the toilet. Vomiting up the context of my stomach. Which was much. All I had eaten in the pass three days was a sandwich Steve made me eat early, I didn't even finish it. I just through it out when he stopped looking. I guess Steve had read my file.

When I finish vomiting I barely have enough energy to flush the toilet. Before I fall back to lean against a bath tub. I let out a few deep breathes. Trying to calm myself. I tried telling myself it'd be fine. No one will think the worse. They won't find out. Except Wanda. Wanda could read my mind. As if on cue a soft bang comes from the bathroom door. I panic.

"Alex, I need you open the door." It's Steve. "Alex."

"It smells horrible in here." I try to joke. "What did you put in that sandwich?"

"Alex, I mean it." He answer seriously.

"...I don-don't want to." My voice cracks.

"Alex!"

He voice changed to full of concerned, after that I didn't get a choice. It took one laughed bang before the door was broken open. I look to Steve to see the door handle in his left hand with some wood still around it. I don't bother to stand. Probably couldn't even if I tried. Steve drops the handle, only to crouch beside me. I look behind, thankful not to see anyone else. Steve places a hand on either side of my face taking in my expression. I don't bother faking a smile. I can't even bring myself to look a him. Steve silently wraps one arm around my back and another under my thighs.

Wordlessly he picks me up. Taking me to my guest room. I rest my head into his shoulder not wanting to look at anyone. The only people who knew about my disorder was Steve, Natasha and Fury. Only because Steve had a sense to read my file, and Natasha found me uncurious last time. Fury however just looked into my back round. Everyone else was oblivious. Well, except now also the Twins. It didn't take long for Steve to place me in my bed. I turned away from him as he sat at the end.

"How long?" He ask after a moment.

"Almost three months." I mumble.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Natasha?"

"It not that simple, Steve. You know that."

"'Not that simple.' You almost died last time Alex!" He yelled.

"I won't say I'm sorry."

"You-"

His voice is cut off by the door opening. I hear the sound of heels against the ground and a steady walk to my bed. I already know who it is. Without hesitation they get into the bed next to me. Only to wrap their arms around my waist and dig their head into the side of my neck. Natasha red hair go over my face slightly as she holds me tight. I don't move though. I can't bring myself to hug her back. I feel to tired. Instead I just let my hands rest along one of Natasha's. She tangles her fingers with mine whilst I decided to just fall asleep. I close my eyes to the sound of Steve talking to Natasha quietly.


	2. Without Me!

I woke up to the feel of a breeze against my face. Steve must have left the window open for me, I thought. I move my head so it digs deeper into the pillow. After that I refuse to shift an inch. I slow my breathing, soaking in the silence. I could feel the beam of sunlight coming through the curtains on my back. In this moment my thoughts hadn't reach me and I was in a thoughtless bless. Unfortunately, these moment never last long. Cause at that moment I feel the fimilaur feeling of someone poking around in my thoughts.

 _'Come in, Wanda.'_ I thought.

And just like that, I heard the door of my bedroom open. I twist my body enough so I was now laying on my side, staring to a worried looking Wanda. Taking her first few steps into the room she didn't look up. Instead she kept her gaze on the ground. I waited silently. For me this was normal. People not knowing how to react whether it be for who I was or things I do, moments like this were always bound to happen. Wanda moves to the edge of my bed, looking unsure on what she should be doing.

"Where Steve?" I ask, to break the tension.

"He was sent out, Tony found-"

"What?!" I asked, sitting up in a panic. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

I fumble my way out of bed. My head was spinning from the sudden movement. I tried ignoring it, moving for my walk-in closet. The way I move made it seem as if I was incredibly hung over. I stumble over my own feet, tugging at my shirt that had ridden up my stomach. Though I hadn't even got my hand on the door when Wanda was standing in front of me. Placing a hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist. Trying to hold me steady. My hand instinctively grabbed on to her wrist.

"Wanda. Steve can't do this by himself."

"He's not." She tried to reassure me. "Natasha is there, Tony, Clint, Banner-"

"I don't care, Steve could get hurt."

"Alex I swear, Steve will be okay."

"You don't know that!" I argued.

"Alex stop!"

I went to step around her again to get my uniform when I felt a push coming from her hands. Making me stumble back. I gave her a warning look. Staring straight into her eyes. Though you could tell by her expression she wasn't back down. My teeth clench as my temper escapes me. My hand tightens on her wrist. Her eyes widen slightly when she realises what I'm doing. Quickly, I twist her arm so inside of her elbow is starting to bend up in the air. I move so I spin under her arm. My back now against her chest. Ready to drag her arm down to crash against my shoulder, easily breaking it, I feel a hand grab mine as I held Wanda's. Glaring up I see Pietro.

Without a second thought I let Wanda's arm go only to grab Pietro shirt, shifting us so I could step forward. Wrapping my legs behind him, knocking him over on his back. Following him down, my knee rested on his chest. Reaching over under my bed, I grab a knife from it holster. I press it close to Pietro neck enough to leave an indent, yet not enough to cause bleeding. Pietro hand grips mine tightly, holding the knife from moving any further. Then he kicks his leg out only to knock me off balance. Knocking me over he switches us so instead he was hovering over me. Both of us holding the knife in the middle of us. I can slightly hear Wanda talking to us, yet I can't make out the words.

However, I do manage to reach my hand up punching Pietro with an upper cut. Making him fall backwards slightly. I use that to kick him to the side. Making him let go of the knife. In a rage I throw it towards him only to have it stop mid-air. Wanda's red aura surrounding it, proving she was the one to stop it. I went to yell at her when I felt a pair of large arms go around my waist. Lifting me up to be held tightly against their chest. Kicking and scratching I thrust to get away from him. I knew it was Steve.

Not just that. Then my sight was cut off be Natasha moving in front of me. Placing both hands on either side of my face. Forcing me to look at her.

"Alex..." She said grasping my attention. "Alex, you have to calm down."

"Fuck. You."

"Alright, you two out." Natasha voice boomed. "Now!"

Both twins look to each other before leaving the room without a word. Natasha moved from her place in front of me only to sit on my bed. Next thing I know Steve was throwing me in that direction as well. I go face first into the mattress. Sending pain threw my body. I sit up, only to stand up on the mattress. Facing Steve I pick up a pillow throwing it at him. Rage running through my veins.

"How stupid could you be?!" I shrieked. "Going without me! What if you get hurt? Dumbass!And you!" I say pointing my finger at Natasha. "Leaving me baby-sitters! What am I? Twelve?"

"You sure are acting like one." She response.

"Might as well if you're gonna treat me like one." I yell.

I get off the bed to stalk out of the room. Slamming the door shut behind me. Well aware I was still in yesterday clothes I head for the elevator. It not long after I hear my bedroom door open followed by Steve heavy footsteps. Though I don't hear his voice until I'm halfway down the stairs. Meters away from where the remaining Averages were relaxing in the lounge room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Steve demanded.

"Out!" I scream over my shoulder.

"No, you are not."

I walk the last off the steps only to be no less than ten steps from the elevator when I feel Steve hand grab my arm, pulling me back to stare at him.

"Your not leaving until you calm down." Steve says. "Hell, even eat something."

"Go fuck yourself! Who do you think you are?" I yell, pushing his chest making him stumble. "My Father?"

"Anyone would right now." I hear Clint side comment.

I could hear Tony and Clint snicker from the other side of the room and Natasha heels coming down the stairs while the Twins stayed silent, staying by the wall of windows.

"Maybe you need one!" Steve interjected.

"Sorry, but I killed the last one, remember?" I say loudly. "So, unless anyone knows how bring back the dead!"

"Alex!" Natasha hissed.

At that comment the whole room went quiet. Everyone knew my family had died. No one really knew how. Few knew it was my fault. Steve of course was one of them. At my comment I looked around the room. Almost as if I was expecting someone to have an answer. I stared at each person individually. Not one would look me in the eyes. Until I got to the Twins. Each just stared at me as if they understood. For my final comment I turn to Steve with a bittersweet smile.

"I didn't think so."

Without another word. Or anyone trying to stop me. I get inside the elevator. Practically holding my breath until the door closed making me unable to see the Avengers anymore. Only then did I unball my fist. Showing the way my hand shaker not only from the lack of food. But from the fear and depression that had now replaced my rage.


	3. Drinking Always Starts As A Good Idea

I don't know how long it had been since I stormed out of the tower. All I know is was now pitch black outside. I had made it to a nightclub on the other side of the city. Music was about ready to burst my ear drums. And after too many high calorie alcohol drinks, I was stuck in the middle of the dance floor, where no one knew personal space. My body was pressed between a blonde guy who was at least six foot in height behind me and a girl with bright blue hair in front, she was the same height as me. Both had their bodes pressed into mine, grinding on me.

And I couldn't bring myself to care. I needed to calm down to let everything that happen back at Starks tower go. Without really thinking about it, I leaned my head back to rest on the guys chest. Raising my hand to the girl neck. I bring her forward so she could attach her lips to my collar bone. I felt the guys hand start to roam over my waist and stomach. Seeming cautious to move any where lower or higher. I start to feel sweat dropping down my neck as the heat of them both being too close starts to get to me.

I go to pull away from the girl to get some kind of fresh air. When I feel her teeth bite deep into the side of my neck. It felt as if she was trying to give me a rough hickey. I bite down on my bottom lip to hold in a yelp of surprise. Though I still can't help the feeling of my heart beat starting to speed up. I close my eyes to take in the feeling. The Blonde seems to catch on because I feel his hand start to raise. Just as he fingertips reach the edge of my breast, the feeling is gone. From my neck and chest. I open my eyes at the time a loud squeal comes from behind me.

I looked in front of me to see the Blue hair girl being held back by Wanda. I glance over my shoulder to see a pissed of Pietro standing over the Blonde who was now laying on the ground holding onto his bloody nose. People on the dance floor were either watching us, had their phone out recording, or lastly paying no attention. Unfortunately there weren't a lot of those.

"You got to be kidding me!" I yell in disbelief. "Are you two insane?"

"Are they Avengers?" I hear someone whisper.

"Yeah, the Maximoffs."

"Isn't she the new girl?"

Tons of voices start questioning. More cameras get taken out as Pietro moves to stand with Wanda and I.

"You two have to go now." I demand.

"Us?" Wanda says. "What about you?"

"What were you doing with those two?" Pietro questions.

"Is now really a time for me to give you a sex ed class?" I hiss, some of my words slight slurred. "Get Wanda out of here."

Pietro gaves me once last glance. As if to say 'this conversation not over.' The look was also mirrored on Wanda's face. Though without argument Pietro quickly lifts up his sister and runs at super speed out of the club. Annoyed I run my hand through my hair, slightly tugging at the roots. Heading for the entrance people decide to start yelling at me. Questioning whether I was an Avenger or not. I try my hardest not to shove people as I move my way out of the club. People questioned why the guy was bleeding? Why Pietro and Wanda were here? Whether or not the people were enemies of the Avengers? And if not why had Pietro lost his temper like that?

People started shouting we were dating or someone had hurt Wanda and that why he was so mad. Slowly at all the question I could feel my temper wearing thin. By the time I had crossed the threshold of the entrance to the club. My calm was completely gone for the second time today. I stumbled to turn around. Holding onto a street sign for support.

"Shut up would you?" I say. "What is wrong with you dumb-asses? Don't you have lives?"

"Excuse you?" Someone from the crowd calls out.

"You lot are idiots. Following me around, and why? Because of my job? Pathetic. You lot need to get laid."

Unfortunately, before I finish my sentence there is a blur then I am standing in the middle of the Avengers. I was at Starks tower, standing in the middle of the lounge room. Pietro was on my left helping hold me up. Steve moved from next to Natasha to stand on my right helping Pietro hold me up, giving my face a once over. Steve, Wanda and Pietro looked at me worried while Clint, Tony and Banner sat at the bar watching me with funny grin on their face.

"Whats with you guys?" I question.

"The news." Banner pipes up.

"You're all over it, sweetheart." Tony adds.

Clint interrupts. "Drunken mess, if I do say so myself."

"Who was the blon-"

"Shut up, Tony." Steve announces.

"How could you be so reckless?" Natasha says.

"Natasha not now." Steve tries helping. "Wait until tomorrow."

"We'll help her to her room." Pietro offer.

Wanda goes to take me over for Steve helping holding me up when Natasha stops her. Clearly, angry with me. Wanda stills moves beside me regardless of Natasha protest. Steve easily moves out of the way for Wanda to take his place. All three of us start to head for the stairs when Natasha decides to speak to me.

"What were you thinking?" Natasha calmly says. "Getting drunk at 1 a.m in the morning. You're all over the news, internet. People aren't just going to let this go. How could you be so stupid?"

"What wrong with drinking? Those three idiots are doing it right now." I gesture to the guys at the bar.

"I'm not." Banner interjects.

"Shut up!" Natasha and I yell at the same time.

"I'm twenty-three I can make my own decision!" I yell at Natasha, becoming completely sober.

"Of course you can! Look at all the ones you are making!" Natasha voice gets louder,, more stern. "I get it! You feel guilty about the girl! But you have to get over it! People die, Alex."

"You think I don't know that!" I go to step forward but the Twins grip tighten.

"Not the way you should. You see death as something you can beat. Save everyone from." Natasha points out. "But you can't! People are always going to die with what we do! It unavoidable! That-"

"Natasha!" Steve grabs at Natasha arm, only to have her shove him off. "That's enough."

"No its not." She doesn't Steve a glance before stepping in front of me so we are only inches apart. "People will die. You have to understand that or you will die instead."

Steve again tries to stop the conversation. "Pietro, Wanda take Alex to her room."

"We're not done talking." Natasha points out.

"Yeah Steve, I mean you got your fair share s'morning, why can't Natasha have a go too?"

"Why are you fighting?" A voice ask.

Everyone turns towards the door leading to the lab to see Vision standing there. Confusion was all over his face as he stared between us. No one answered him. Instead I just turned back to Natasha ready to start yelling again, when Pietro hand that rested on my shoulder tightened. Trying to get my attention.

"Alex." Pietro whispered. "Lets just go upstairs. You can have a shower, you kind of smell."

I look over to him to see him. He had a smug grin on his face, showing he was only kidding. I guess he was trying to make me feel better. At any rate at this moment he and Wanda were the only one that didn't look at me as if I was a misbehaving infant. Letting out an annoyed sigh., I nod slightly reluctantly. I take my weight off of Wanda and instead place both my arms over Pietro shoulder. He takes the hint. Lifting me up he uses his super speed to take me upstairs into my room. When he stops. He gently put me down on the ground. Not letting go until my feet are planted firmly on the ground.

I can't bring myself to say anything at first. However I just move to my desk. I grab my phone off the top of it. Seeing a dozen miss call from different people. All of them are the Avengers. I shift my phone in the palm of my hand for a second. Without much thought I quickly turn to throw it at the wall across from me. Pietro doesn't react. Doesn't even jump at the cracking sound. Instead he just looks at the shattered phone and back to me.

"Feel better?" He questions.

"... Tomorrow I have to buy a new phone. Wanna come with? Wanda too?" I ask ignore his question.

Pietro smiles with a quick nod.

"Tomorrow then."

With that, Pietro leaves the room. And like that I'm left alone with my thoughts again. So I take Pietro advice and take a shower. I don't turn on the heat, make sure the water is ice cold, trying to stay in for at least twenty minutes. Hoping to loose a few calories in the process. When I get out on instinct I go to weight myself. Only to see the scale is gone. Steve. I clench my teeth at the thought. Of course he would take it. Deciding not too bother and instead by a new one. Knowing Steve probably threw it out already. I decide I have to buy another one of those tomorrow too. I dry myself off, only putting on underwear and a shirt I stole from Steve on. I climb into bed.

"Friday, can you dim the lights?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you."

The lights dim enough so I can make out the outline of things sitting around my room. I couldn't stand being in the darkness. I didn't like sleeping alone if I didn't have too. And just like that, as if on thought I hear a knock on my door. I let out a quiet 'come in'. Suddenly very aware of how late it was and how badly I needed sleep. I don't bother turning. However, I just wait for the set of arms to go around my waist and head rest against the back of my shoulder. The last thing I do before I go to sleep is lazily response to.

"I'm still mad, you know."

Yawning I whispered. "I know Natasha."


	4. Nothing's Wrong With Secrets

You see I was sleeping peaceful. No plan to get out bed until my bladder made me. Unfortunately, I feel a jolt of electric run through me making me jolt up. My sleepy haze makes me to turn to see a blurred out Wanda sitting beside me on the bed. I glance down to notice Natasha gone and I was by myself. I lean back down to rest my elbow on the mattress, sitting my head against the palm of my hand.

"Most people just shake people awake." I point out.

Smiling, Wanda replies. "I tried. You're like Pietro, it's impossible to use ordinary methods with."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that."

I roll over so I can pat Wanda shoulder. Why? I don't really know myself. I guess it was a way to apologise. Confused at my action, Wanda just let out a low chuckle before grabbing my wrist completely yanking me out of bed. She didn't stop pulling until I was standing in front of her. Slightly swaying at all the sudden movements. Wanda places her hand on either shoulder, trying to help steady me. In attempt to seem fine I gave her a goofy toothy grin before moving from standing by her and instead over to the walk-in cupboard.

Forgetting to think and consider that Wanda in the room, I lift my shirt of my head as I open the door for the cupboard. It only once I hear Wanda surprise gasp before I fully wake up and realise what I had done. My eyes widen and the shirt I now held in my hand was pressed against my chest trying to cover everything. I glance over my shoulder to see her hands over her eyes and back turned to me. Part of me silently beg she hadn't seen my scars.

"Maybe you should wait outside?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

I wait for the sound of the door opening and closing, before letting out a deep breath. Trying not to laugh at my pitifulness. I drop the shirt and reach out to grab a thin, short black dress. Quickly pulled it over my head. Then I reached out to grab green over sized jacket and pulled it on. I glance a the mirror for a second, seeing how I looked an instantly regretted it. I hate how I looked. Every inch of me look too fat in the clothes. Unfortuantely I didn't have time to change before a knock came from my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I call.

Not waiting of them to answer I move over to my bed, reaching under to pull out a pair of plain black converses. I sit at the edge of my bed, beginning to pull them on when I glance up, seeing through my hair that Banner was standing in front of me with a needle in hand.

"Been a week already?"

"'Fraid so." He answers.

With both my shoes tied I get up, moving for the bathroom to brush my teeth. Brushing my teeth, I hold my harm out for Bruce to push the needle into. I keep my eyes on my reflection when he does. Bullet holes I could handle. Needles however were a completely different story. I use my other hand to turn on the tap. As water was running I tried to focus on it. Trying to stay calm. I don't know why but being around water always calmed me down. Even just the littlest amounts. Unfortunately, my instincts had other ideas. As I watched the water you could visible see it starting to change. Branching out turning into swirls. It would be beautiful to look at. If I had any idea how I was doing it.

However, it wasn't just water I controlled it was all four elements. Oh yes, I was the modern day Avatar. Yet, unlikely Aang or Korra, I didn't have teachers or trainers. I was alone. I didn't know a single living person who could do what I did. And so, if you hadn't guessed, this was why I needed the injections. Bruce had found out about my powers a few night after I had come here. I woke up in a screaming panic. Everyone else was on a mission and Bruce offered to stay and take care of me while I was 'sick'. He found me sitting in the middle of a whirl wind going through my room. One I had created whilst I slept. This was something only Bruce knew about. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone else. Not even Natasha or Steve.

My powers weren't even in my S.H.I.E.L.D files. No one knew about them. I wanted to keep that way. So, Bruce helped create a temporary vaccine. I have no idea how, or even what was in it. Though it stopped my powers from coming out so easily. The down side was that Bruce spent most his time avoiding me. Acting as if I was that plague. I understood. Bruce was horrible at keeping secrets, at least from his friends. Whenever he was around me he just looked guilty. It reminded me of a look a child would give if they were caught t-p-ing the neighbour's house. The only time Banner really came near me is when he had to give me this needle. I finish brushing my teeth not really registering I had done it until Bruce started talking.

"Remember to eat something, or you faint like last time." Banner warns. "I think Steve started to overly worry about you again."

"Don't worry." I say after washing my mouth out. "Steve always overly worries about me."

"Is something the matter?" Banner questions, worry in his voice. "With you? I mean- Are you sick?"

"No Bruce, Steve just being over protective." I look Bruce in the eyes. "Don't worry."

I give him a quick, what I hoped looked like a, reassuring smile before leaving the bathroom to start leaving the bedroom. I watch Bruce toss the needle into the bin in my bathroom before slowly following me out. Face still had a concerned expression. I go to open the door only to pause for a moment when I hear Bruce muttering.

"You know, for a person who tells people 'don't worry', you give us a lot of reasons to."

With the door open I quietly reply, "Everyone has their secrets, Bruce. Even you."

"Not every one hides their entire lives, Alex."

I stand there for a moment. Taking in what he had said. I knew I was hiding a lot. Everyone in the building was hiding something. Natasha especially. Why was it different for me? Why did everyone want me to be honest? Every time I was honest. People just blamed was that any better? I didn't know how to response to Bruce. So I just give a forced nod before moving from the door threshold and made my way down the hallway. Only after a few steps feel a quick breeze beside me. I turn to see Pietro walking next to me with grin on his face.

"Wanda is waiting downstair. You ready?" He questions.

"Mhm." I answer with a tight smile.

Pietro gives me a funny look. Acting as if he was trying to look inside my brain. Working out the way I thought. It didn't take him long to look behind us. Just as he did Banner was leaving my room. Pietro seemed to do a double take looking between me and Banner a couple of times. Before his eyes suddenly rested on me. Confusion across his face. We started heading down the stairs. Where Pepper and Tony sat on the lounge with Vision and Wanda at the window. Walking down the stairs Pietro brought to a pause by resting his hand on my shoulder. Giving me a look of worry. I see Wanda stop her conversation to look at us. It was obvious Pietro or mine thinking had caught her off guard for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Everything that happened the pass few days.." Pietro voice trailers off.

Without giving it much off a thought. I reach out to wrap my arms around over his shoulder. Embracing him in a hug. Pietro seems stunned for a moment. After a few seconds though he seems to process what it happening. He wraps his arms around my waist. With a tight squeeze, I move my head close enough so I can talk quietly in his ear with anyone else hearing.

"Don't worry, I'll be-"

"No making out on the stairs!"

At Tony's yelling Pietro and I pull away from each. Only enough that we can both look at Tony the exact mount Pepper hits him hard against the chest. Which Tony only replies to with a chuckle followed by a smirk. It only when I turn to Pietro I realise that my hands are still resting on his shoulder. Whilst he's were gently sitting on my waist. Awkwardly looking at each other at the same time. We immediately drop our hands to our side. Trying our best not to be embarrassed. Which doesn't work to well. Considering neither of us move to go down the stairs. Until Wanda decides to cut in.

"Alex, you ready to go?"

"Yes!"

I answer a little to quickly. Only to receive another laugh come from Tony. Making my way down the stairs I glare in his direction. Wanda moves to me, saying her good bye to Vision. A tiny smile moves along her face when he replies. I couldn't help but the tiny smirk of my own as we waited for the elevator doors. to open. Wanda 'guessed' my thought and look at me with an unimpressed expression. The doors of the elevator open in time for her to say.

"Don't start."

"I didn't say anything."

"As if you have to." Pietro remarks.

* * *

 **(Yes, Yes. Powers if you look back at former chapters you see little signs.)**


End file.
